Inferno
by NorwayInALittleHat
Summary: With a fight gone horribly wrong both Shizuo and Izaya are ... dead. Now they are sent back to Earth to avenge themselves from the two big guys upstairs and downstairs. But what will happen when they fall in love and are supposed to kill each other? Can an Angel love a Devil? Can a Devil love the Angel back? Rated T for language, violence, and romance. Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

**So, Drama_Freakz once again! But just here to give you a little background. I've been reading Dante's Inferno in English class and as we were discussing it I got an amazing vision of Shizuo of an Angel and Izaya as a Devil. Then this kind of happened. **

**Sorry for the kind of obscure first chapter, everything will make more sense later and there will certainly be actual Shizaya in this so don't worry! **

Part 1

Shizuo

Knife. Ground. Black.

That's all Shizuo could remember. Now, where was he? He couldn't tell. It was somewhere pitch black that much he knew for sure. He felt almost cradled by what felt like velvet as he swam around in the darkness. Each movement was smooth, caressing his bare skin with an angelic touch. He seemed to be in some sort of trance. Not able to figure out what was going on but at the same time, not caring.

Finally, after what seemed like hours he began to see a light, as if at the end of a tunnel. How stereotypical. But regardless Shizuo went towards it. Maneuvering his way though the thick darkness the best that he could he finally seemed to make it to the end.

His entire vision went white and he felt now as if he was falling. Plummeting towards the earth until he finally struck. The impact knocked the wind out of him and he rolled over onto his back groaning.

"What the Hell…" He grumbled rubbing his eyes in a mad attempt to figure out where he was. It was still very bright but now the large, seemingly endless room was clearer and contained more colors than just white.

Shizuo sat up, griping and moaning until he could get a better look at his surroundings. He was in an enormous room, white marble walls and he was sitting on a white marble floor that was insanely cool beneath his touch. There were lines of people all standing attempting to get into the door at the far end of the room. No one pushed or shoved, and they all wore white. They were people of different genders, nationalities, and ages yet they were still in this room with no explanation.

Finally standing up he began to walk over to the line where a beautiful woman dressed in a knee-length flowing dress with a long train dragging on the ground behind her walked up. She greeted him with a nod of the head and gestured to the line.

"What?" Shizuo demanded his voice stern. "Listen, I have no idea where I am so I want some explanations." She chuckled, her light purple eyes scrunching up and her this pink lips pulling up into a smile.

"All will be explained." She whispered her voice as smooth and velvet as the darkness Shizuo had previously found himself trapped in.

"Can I ask you one question then?" Shizuo sighed starting to walk with the angelic woman towards the line. As she turned around to lead him on, he saw two feather wings protruding from her back, they were folded together but he could still see that unfolded, they would be larger than he was. "I'm dead, aren't I?" She turned a quick glance over her shoulder and nodded at him. "How? When?" Shizuo began stuttering out responses.

"You said you would only ask one question." The angel tutted.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't have follow up questions!" Shizuo snapped back, "I mean, if I'm dead, this looks like Heaven. Why would _I _be in Heaven." She raised a slender white eyebrow,

"You do not feel that you should be here?" She whispered,

"Not really. I'm not too terribly religious or anything." With that the angel sighed and they had reached the end of the line.

"This is true." Shizuo paused. Sure, he could be considered a Christian, but he wasn't a very good one. He was violent, regardless if he had a deep hate of violence. He cursed, no matter how much he tried not to. He didn't go to church, the last time he went was probably when his parents had dragged him there to watch his brother get baptized. He had be skeptical a couple of times, but he never really lost his belief.

He inhaled slowly and released the breath. He needed a cigarette. Trying the question again he attempted to get more of a clear response.

"Why am I in Heaven?" He demanded,

"Because." Was the curt reply. Shizuo grumbled to himself but decided not to push the subject any further. He was in Heaven, why complain?

Part 2

Izaya

Pain was all he could feel. Every nerve in his body seemed to be set aflame with no way of stopping it. He writhed and twitched and attempted to force his way through it. But as he did another shot of needle sharp pain danced across him. This time the surge was focused from his right ear and slithering down to his collarbone. He clawed at it, but this only made the pain increase. Grinding his teeth and seizing up he called out for the pain to stop, he begged and pleaded for this agony to cease.

Still, he remained in the darkness, he remained in agony, and he remained helpless. He knew, somehow, that it was Shizuo that had done this to him. He didn't care how, but he knew he had done this. He seized up once again and the pain sliced through him causing him to break out into a cold sweat and gasp for air.

He called out once again for it to stop and finally, it did.

The room began to light up around him and he realized he was on a smooth marble floor. The cold felt good against his burning skin and he dared not pull away in fear that the torture would commence again. He panted, his voice coming out scratchy from the screams.

He felt himself being lifted from the ground by the collar of his jacket. Yelping he was jerked upwards to his feet. Staring him straight in the face was the ugliest man he'd ever seen. A nose that resembled a pig and two beady eyes glared at it. Fat sausage lips curled back over yellow teeth.

Blinking Izaya pulled himself free of the iron grip and landed softly on his feet. The man looked disgusted at Izaya and flared his overly large nose at him. Rubbing a fat hand over his leather bandana wrapped around his baldhead he scoffed.

"Get in line." Was the only slurred speech Izaya heard before the man moved away. Two tattered red and black wings protruded crookedly from his back shooting out in awkward angles. Izaya blinked at the man's tail whipped around him as well.

He was in…Hell?

Pulling himself together he stepped into the line that was formed by weeping and screaming people all with gashes and bruises along their bare chests. Izaya noted that he was still in the outfit he had, well, died in. The white fur around his jacket had been dyed white on the right side and there was a large tear in his shirt. Blood caked the side of his face as well as his hair.

He knew it. Shizuo had managed to kill him before he died! Izaya could vaguely remember the fights end. Finally he had managed to stab his knife into Shizuo's chest. He had cut it open right above the heart. He heard a gasp from the impact as he dragged the knife down and across again. Then he felt it. He felt the searing pain ripping from behind his right ear in a zigzag across his neck and down to his collarbone. Then nothing as he flew back and felt the sudden hit along the pavement.

That was his last fight. Shizuo must have gotten him as he fell. Izaya cursed under his breath and several eyes were shot towards him at the sudden noise.

Izaya gave them a glance, but showed no emotion towards them. He was tugged forward once again by another man with enormous, ripped wings into the line and shackles were clasped around his wrists and ankles.

Raising a slender eyebrow at the sudden needles pressing into his skin from the inside of the chains. He could feel the skin breaking and blood trickling out from between the needles and his breaking flesh.

He winced and the chains began to pull forward. The sudden movement caused him to tumble to the ground. The shackles sliced along his skin and he cried out. IT was muttered by many of the other shouts of pain and terror from the others that were in as much pain as he was around him.

His pain seemed to cause more of a distraction though. A guard swung an enormous bat at his face. The needles that protruding from the otherwise blunt weapon bruised, and tore at his face. He pushed himself up and cursed, spitting out blood against hard stone floors. The horrid breath of the guard blew against his face and Izaya frowned, wanting to rub his cheek to rid it of some of the pain, but he refrained in fear that if he moved anymore his hands and ankles might be stabbed even more by the needles.

So the line started moving again. Leading them down into what looked like a fiery inferno.

Izaya shook his head and smirked as he walked, "Welcome to Hell." He whispered to himself and continued walking.

**Thanks for bearing with me through the first confusing chapter! I just had to make sure that there was a decent background. More will be explained in later chapters!**

**Please REVIEW, it makes me move faster believe it or not~ 3 **

**-Drama_Freakz **


	2. Chapter 2

**Drama_Freakz here! Thank you to all of ya'll that reviewed, I love you. Let's keep it going! **

**So warning for this chapter just basically romance. **

**Enjoy~**

Shizuo

"So I'm supposed to…find the guy that killed me and… kill him? That doesn't seem very angelic to me." Shizuo scoffed observing the new all white outfit he had been assigned. A plain white button down shirt and white slacks. Nothing to complain about.

The angel man sitting behind the extremely elegantly decorated desk sighed,

"Yes I realize that, but it is YOUR wish to take revenge on the man. Not ours. We want to follow YOUR wishes." Shizuo smirked,

"If you want to follow my wishes then I wish I had a cigarette." The man nodded and reached into a drawer in his desk, removing the white cancer stick from the inside. He reached past the long distance between the two and held it out to him.

"Please don't smoke in here. The smell will linger." Shizuo shrugged.

"So I just go back down and bam, I get to kill him?" The man nodded.

"But, there is a bit of a problem." Shizuo raised a slender eyebrow,

"A problem?" He demanded.

"There is also a devil, who happens to be seeking revenge on you." Was the curt and simple reply, as if this was no big deal.

"A devil?" the angel nodded.

"That's what I said." Shizuo grumbled, of course there was a problem. There's always a problem.

"Well who is this devil?" Shizuo asked,

"We don't know."

"I thought…you know, the big guy, knew everything."

"Oh He does. He just wants it to be your final judgment type thing." The angel shrugged, "One more thing…when you earn them, you'll get your wings." Shizuo sighed and turned on his heel. Beginning towards the door he looked over his shoulder.

"How do I get back?" He asked, "To Earth." He quickly clarified.

"Just go through the door." Shizuo grabbed the doorknob, and twisted, stepping through the door and into the darkness that he had entered in.

The sweet ecstasy surrounded him once again and he felt himself fall once more. The blackness wasn't as strange this time. It was almost normal the second time through. Once again he saw the tunnel and felt himself fall through once again, striking the ground.

Izaya

His eyes fluttered open and his head spun. The hospital room around him reminded him, he was once again on Earth. He had to find whoever the Hell had killed him and he knew it was Shizuo.

Attempting to pull himself up he cringed as a sharp sting attacked his neck. Shakily raising his hand up he ran his hand down what felt like a scab over a deep welt in his neck. That was probably the killing blow.

Izaya lifted himself from the bed and felt the unfolding of wings on his back. He was warned that they would appear once he was on Earth, giving him the lower hand in terms of secrecy in comparison to the Angel he was warned that would be there.

A nurse walked in and rushed over to his side, "Please, Mr. Orihara, lay back down! We need to unhook you from the machines before the needles tear." Izaya cocked a slender eyebrow upward.

"Oh, so I'm being released?" The nurse nodded,

"You're entirely stable. Ready to go." She smiled at him, almost in a flirtatious way. Izaya smiled back and lay back against the pillow so the nurse was able to get clearer access to the wires attached to his arms and wrists.

Once everything had been entirely removed she passed him his clothes and went to leave so he could change, telling him to call if he needed assistance. He smiled and removed the gown before she had entirely exited. A red blush spread across her face and she took one last glance before shutting the door behind her.

He pulled on his black shirt and yanked on his jeans, fastened his belt and slung his jacket over his shoulder. Taking a glance in the mirror he saw that the wings pressed against his shirt causing two large bulges to appear through his tight fitting shirt.

"Damn…" Izaya murmured and shuffled around the room attempting to find something to hide the new appendages on his back. When he finally found a pack of ace wrap he removed his shirt once again and folded his wings. Turning so his back was to the mirror he looked over his shoulder and unfolded them again. They were large, red and black. The looked almost like fairy wings, yet they were pointed at the tips.

They were truly gorgeous.

Smiling to himself he turned so he now faced the mirrors. Placing a thumb under his chin he tilted his head. His skin was flawless, glowing almost. Everything except a long scab, which appeared to be an "S" from his ear downwards. But he didn't mind, he was just as gorgeous as his wings, if he did say so himself.

After tying the wrap around himself attempting to get the wings as condensed and nonexistent as possible he opened the door he stepped into the hallway before going to the front desk. The lady glanced up and her eyes widened at Izaya's appearance.

"Hello." Izaya's velvet voice greeted her.

"H-hi." She whispered, "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Shizuo Heiwajima. Do you know where I can find him?" She typed the name into the computer.

"He checked out a few minutes ago." She responded taking a lock of black hair and twisting it in her fingers. "But If you need to find something out about him I'd be more that willing to help." Her voice went high with nerves and Izaya chuckled,

"I would ask that you gave me his address. I was supposed to meet him here but if he left, I'll meet him at home." The woman nodded and typed in a few more words before jotting down the address and handed it to him. He thanked her with a quick smile and turned towards the door.

"Here I come Shizu-chan~" He whispered a sly smirk spreading across his face.

Shizuo

The scar was deep. It spread in an "I" across his chest. He pressed his fingers against it and cringed as a light pain flashed through his chest. Cursing quietly he turned as the front door to his small apartment opened. Stiffening paused as footsteps began ringing out through the entryway. Now who the Hell could this be? The news of him in the hospital might have spread to some of his "clients". He scavenged the room for a weapon but wasn't fast enough as the figure finally reached the doorway.

"I see your feeling well Shizu-chan~" Izaya's voice called. It was different though, intoxicating almost. Shizuo brought himself up once again and turned to face Izaya.

"I see you're not dead." He snapped back.

"Oh I'm very… Alive." Izaya sneered stepping forward towards Shizuo. Shizuo twitched, he was originally an attractive man, but now, now he looked saint-like. Like he was just as beautiful as one of the angels that he had previously seen. He saw Izaya freeze as well, but for not even a second, before he made his way through the small living room towards him. The scent. The scent was even more of a drug then the voice had been.

Apparently his senses had been boosted in his death, but why was Izaya's appearance so entrancing? He couldn't bring his eyes away from the slender figure, the rounded face, his crimson eyes, his silky black hair, and the enchanting swish of his hips as he closed the distance between them.

Shizuo blinked. He couldn't stop blinking. Perhaps it would clear his mind of the sudden fog if he did.

"What's wrong Shizu-chan? Cat got your illiterate tongue?" Shizuo gulped and shook his head,

"Izaya… how are you not dead?" Izaya shrugged in response. As his shoulders bobbed Shizuo noticed the gathering of skin around a scar on his neck. Shizuo felt in a trance as he stepped forward towards Izaya and absorbed even more of the smell.

"You look ill Shizu. You sure you don't feel faint?" Shizuo brought himself closer, unable to stop himself.

"Izaya, what's wrong with you? You seem…different." He whispered,

"Different? Shizu-Chan you're the one acting weird." Izaya almost pouted.

Izaya had to hide it, but Shizuo was distracting him. He felt the blood lust bubbling up even more inside him. Just the sight of him sent his feelings into a frenzy.

His sight, his smell, his voice, his very presence nearly stopped Izaya's heart once again.

"Hmm Shizu-chan~?" Izaya forced himself to mutter,

"Izaya, back off." Shizuo growled, "How did you even find me?"

"A lovely lady gave me your address and I went from there. You know, you make it very challenging to find you." _Keep your cool, keep your cool, keep your cool. _Izaya thought over and over in his mind. When did Shizuo get so….beautiful? Shirtless, and beautiful. He could hardly contain the blush from spreading across his face.

"What if I didn't want you to find me." Shizuo grumbled,

"Well then you did a poor job of it." Izaya turned away and smirked, he felt his face surge with warmth as his cheeks blushed a deep red. Shizuo was stepping closer. Making it extremely hard to contain himself from snapping his neck, or…kissing him.

Shizuo lifted a hand when he was within a foot from him and pressed his fingers lightly against the scare on Izaya's neck. Izaya felt a shiver run through him at the touch and pulled away grabbing Shizuo's hand lightly.

"Wha-what was that?" He almost squeaked.

"You…" Shizuo whispered his eyes running over the length of Izaya's form. "You're perfect…" He was about to smack himself from admitting such a thing. "What happened?"

"D-did you hit your head?" Izaya demanded as Shizuo shifted his hand so he was clutching Izaya's wrist. Goose bumps shot up Izaya's arms forcing his body to quiver once again at the contact.

"Probably." Shizuo finally answered leaning in towards Izaya's face. Turning away Izaya felt as Shizuo's nose pressed against his scar.

"Your…chest… the scar…"

"I think it was you." There was hot breath against blowing against his neck as Shizuo spoke. He closed his eyes and inhaled the smell radiating off of Shizuo.

"Oh…" Was all he could say as Shizuo turned his face from against his neck to his jaw. He felt a light pressure of lips against his jaw and gasped. Pushing Shizuo lightly away from him he felt the man shift even closer to him and pressed his forehead against Izaya's neck.

Shizuo shoved Izaya back. He bit his lip and turned away.

"Why are you here?" Shizuo cursed.

"To kill you." Was the simple reply as Izaya panted to get his breath back into his lungs.

"Same." Shizuo nodded turning away from Izaya so as not to be brought back into the intoxicating sight of Izaya.

He felt arms wrap around his waist. "You know what Shizu-chan?" Izaya whispered, Shizuo almost melted into his arms.

"What?"

"I always…kind of liked you."

"I thought you hated me." Shizuo murmured leaning his head backwards against Izaya's shoulder.

"I do." Izaya laughed.

"Then how could you like me?"

"Because I do." Izaya's voice was smooth in his ear. Shizuo turned a bit to see Izaya's face.

"Well that's stupid." Shizuo breathed.

"I know." With that, Shizuo turned Izaya's face to meet his and pressed his lips against the other man's and pulled himself closer.

He felt as if he was floating in the velvet once again. His eyes closed as his lips pressed against Izaya's smooth mouth.

They stood there, held in one another's arms, still fearing that the other would draw a blade or swing a punch, but still they didn't pull away.

They were sent to kill one another, but they couldn't. This strange feeling engulfed them and there was no feeling of hate found between the two. As if it had just vanished into thin air with their second chance at life.

Shizuo shifted his hands to around Izaya's waist and began lifting his shirt from around him. Izaya suddenly stiffened but didn't pull away, as if he couldn't bring himself to. Shizuo felt a fabric underneath his shirt and undid it. There was the sound of tearing fabric and a gasp.

There was a sudden absence on his lips and around his waist surprised him as he panted attempting to get his breath back. Izaya stood in front of him, his shirt a mangled mess, his face flushed, panting, and with two enormous wings protruded from his back. Rigged and beautiful in shades of red and black.

"Y-you're a de…devil." He gasped, Izaya starred at him in fury and frustration.

"Wh-what have you done!" He squeaked and began to run from the room. Shizuo grabbed his hand,

"Wait!" Shizuo called, "Don't." Izaya flicked a large wing at him, breaking Shizuo's grasp and running out the room, pulling on his jacket in a mad attempt to hide his wings.

Shizuo watched him go plopping down on the couch and running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. What had he gotten himself into?

**Alright, you know the drill! Reviewing makes me move faster and it makes me a very happy person! **

**Next chapter will be up soon~**

**-Drama_Freakz**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE! **

**I'm on break right now (yay for year-round school!) and so I hope that I'll be able to post more! I have a like 6 or something hour drive coming up soon too and you know what that means ~ typing and sleeping the entire time! **

**Okay so warnings: obviously there will be violence and language and maybe some romance~**

Izaya's face was flushed, he couldn't feel anything except the blood pounding in his face and the street under his feet. Had Shizuo just _planned_ that? He already figured that Shizuo was aware that Izaya was a devil, but he didn't know he was smart enough to actually know that he would have 5 foot wings spreading out of his back.

The jacket he was been wearing was his only real source of coverage at this point, his shirt had been torn basically to useless fabric at this point.

He would avoid main streets, perhaps he could even take to the sky. No, that would be too risky, he had no idea how in the Hell he could work these wings and didn't want to try them out over the busy streets.

Shuffling secretively into an alley he knew led straight to his apartment he felt someone grab him from behind forcing him up against the wall and crushing his wings uncomfortably behind him.

"Hey there…" A sly mutter came right next to his ear, along with the smell of alcohol and cigarettes. Izaya turned his face away nearly gagging from the horrible smell. He felt thick fingers press themselves against his jaw forcing him to look at the hideous man. He saw the face and tensed. It was the guy, the guy from Hell that had clubbed him in the face when he was in line.

"How may I help you?" Izaya cooed in the most innocent voice he could muster.

Shizuo

Shizuo stormed up the stairs to the only place he could think to find Izaya at. He slammed the doors to the demon's apartment open and pounded inside. The lights were completely out, the only source of any light was a few streaks coming in from the closed windows.

He navigated through the room, attempting not to knock into anything. What if the flea wasn't here? The thought crossed his mind several times as he continued through until he saw the door to what he assumed was Izaya's bedroom, to be slightly ajar. He had never been this far into Izaya's house before, and had to say it wasn't what he expected. There were no bodies, to human experiments, (although he was sure he saw a decapitated head on his desk, but he chose to ignore it). Everything was spotless.

Finally he reached the door, holding open his palm and pushing against it slightly, it opened, allowing just enough room for Shizuo to slip in. The smell was the first to hit him. The stench of rusted iron, more formally known as blood (normally he wouldn't have been able to smell it, but his intensely more acute smell caught it without problem). Then the sight hit.

Blood spattered up against the wall, thick, fresh, and staining its surroundings. He ran over to the pool. He found Izaya laying on the ground, curled into a ball and surrounded by what looked like fallen skeletons. His eyes were wide and he stared at the blood soaking his hands.

"What the Hell happened?!" Was the only thing Shizuo could muster, his brain was unable to comprehend the blood and gore that surrounded him quickly enough.

Izaya's gaze flashed up and he yelped, his wings curling protectively around himself and a small switchblade being help up as a weapon.

"Did you do this?" Shizuo whispered kneeling down into the blood to get closer to Izaya. Izaya slowly comprehended but nodded, "How? What happened?" There was no response. Shizuo sighed and reached out, pulling Izaya close to him and pressing him into his chest comfortingly. Izaya seemed to relax, his shoulders dropped and the knife fell away from his fingers and rolled onto the floor.

"I-I killed the guy in the alley…and then…Th-this happened!" He slowly lifted his wrist to show Shizuo. The word "WANTED" was carved into his skin. "Then th-they showed up and tried to kill me…" Izaya shook his head and Shizuo pressed his face once more to his chest,

"It's fine. You did good flea."

"Shizuo," That was the first time Izaya had ever said his real name, Shizuo froze and looked down instantly, "Are you my Angel?" He asked simply, Shizuo almost smirked,

"Then you must be my Devil." With that Shizuo lifted Izaya up into his arms and carried from the room.

"Where are we going?" Izaya whispered into the blonde's chest.

"Away from here." Was the simple reply as the front door was shut and locked and Shizuo began down the stairs.

"People will stare." Izaya muttered, not wanting to be let out of Shizuo's arms, but not wanting to be seen in such a position.

"Let them…" Shizuo smiled at Izaya, his body set on protecting his flea, regardless if his mind wanted to or not.

Later

Shizuo kicked open the door to his apartment and let it shut softly behind him. He walked down the short entrance way and turned into his bedroom where he sat the flea down on his bed.

"Now stay here." Shizuo snapped as he left to go into the kitchen to grab something to calm Izaya's nerves. He paused once he got into the room and rested up against the fridge. _What the hell am I doing?! _He thought to himself as he placed a smoke between his teeth and lit it. _I'm technically sinning by just LIKING this guy, let alone having him in my house. _Shizuo frowned, _did _he like Izaya, or was it all a mind trick? What he confusing himself? Perhaps Izaya was trying to fool him into thinking he liked him? Perhaps it was Shizuo's own mind trying to come up with something dramatic to full fill his afterlife. No, no, this feeling wasn't fake. Hell it was _real. _Shizuo ran his free hand through his bleached hair and gazed into the reflective surface of the microwave, his roots were coming in, and he'd have to re-dye them soon…

Izaya panicked as he searched the room for anything, anything at all that he could beat off Shizuo with when he returned with some sort of devil (or demon or whatever the hell he was called) killing machine! He found nothing before the door opened and was left with only a few blades in his pocket and his own strength, turning to face Shizuo he spotted the weapon…bread…strange choice of weapons.

"Sorry, I don't have much." Shizuo admitted, turning the cancer-stick over in his mouth and rubbing the back of his neck, "Here, try and eat." Izaya wanted to refuse, but couldn't find the will to as he held out a hand to accept the bread. His hands were still soaked in drying crimson and Shizuo frowned,

"Here, you eat, I'll start a bath or a shower or something." He stepped into the restroom right off of the bedroom and shut the door, leaving Izaya to his food.

Izaya didn't eat much usually, but he felt ravenous now, he shoved the crust of the plain bread into his mouth first, hardly chewing before shoving the next chunk in after it. The bread absorbed any liquid in his mouth but he didn't care as he finished off what was left in his hand.

Content he lay back against the sheets. Holding out his hand in front of himself he noted that they were indeed still covered in blood. He sighed, marvelous, it would take ages to get out of his nice white fur jacket.

The initial shock that he had just been mugged by several living, what he could only describe as zombies, had worn off and he was now rather amused. Why was Shizuo treating him in such a way? It was as if Izaya was some delicate flower that he didn't wish to taint. Smiling he blew off the thought and Shizuo opened the door to the bathroom.

"Everything is all set up, I got you a towel and I'll try and find some clothes or something…" He muttered and stepped out of the way so Izaya could step into the room. Biting his lip and turning he quickly placed his head once again against Shizuo's chest and wrapped his arms around his torso. Shizuo tensed for a second in confusion but then relaxed and stroked Izaya's hair out of his face,

"You know, you look a lot better when you aren't covered in blood." He whispered and pressed Izaya's blood stained lips against his own in one quick movement before breaking free and going to find Izaya some clothes.

The raven-haired man blinked for a few seconds before proceeding to remove his shoes.

Warm water felt nice against his skin as he allowed it to pour over him. Izaya was so confused, what was Shizuo playing at? Why had he chosen now to start being so gorgeous and nice and actually caring about whether Izaya was dead or not? He couldn't understand it.

Shizuo was obviously putting on some sort of charade, something manipulative and devious. His brother _was _a professional actor…maybe Shizuo had some acting in him too.

No. The kisses felt all too real. The first one... and even the one just now, which was short, yet so sincere they had to be real…

There was a knock on the door dragging Izaya from his thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Shizuo demanded, had he really been in there long enough for the blonde to start to worry about him? No, the blonde was just trying to support the act and make everything more realistic, "I have to pay for all that water you know?" Now that sounded more like Shizuo, the sudden snap brought a smiled to Izaya lips as he flicked off the water.

He looked down at himself, he was still thin, still beautiful yes, but there were cuts, bruises, and welts along his skin from the attacks, all along his torso and even on his arms. Still the "S" still stood out against his ivory skin the most. The pieced together flesh creating such a smooth snake along his neck in an almost graceful way.

His wings seemed to yell at him for their getting wet. He stretched them as much as he could in the small space and attempted to dry them the best that he could before pulling on clothes and folding them up again under his shirt. They would certainly take some getting used to.

When Izaya exited the restroom Shizuo was face down on the bed, snoring lightly. Had he honestly fallen asleep so quickly? Izaya giggled and pulled himself right next to him on the bed. As if instinct Shizuo's arm lifted up and over Izaya, pulling him closer to him. Smiling to himself the now clean raven haired boy curled in towards the new source of warmth and absorbed the strange feeling of safety.

He could feel safe, but perhaps only for now.

**Once again, I'm supper sorry for the late update! Forgive me!**

**But please, I love all of you that review, I kept reading and re-reading them as motivation so please keep 'em coming! I love them! **

**Little slower this chapter…if you can call it slow…but yes, not too much action! And don't worry, the little spot missing in the beginning with Izaya getting mugged WILL be filled in later! **

**Drama_Freakz OUT! **


End file.
